Flightless Bird
by alejandra-lovegood
Summary: Pájaro no volador ¿Nunca se preguntaron cuán importante fue Crookshanks en la vida de Ron y Hermione? ¡La historia de Ron y Hermione desde una perspectiva gatuna!


Soy Crookshanks, un lindo mitad gato mitad Kneazle.

Yo vivía en una tienda de animales, no tenía ni espacio ni privacidad, todo el día me dedicaba a saltar entre las cajas, asustando a las pobres ratitas que vivían ahí.

Hasta que ellos llegaron.

Primero llegó ella, mi castaña favorita, ella quería una lechuza, estaba por comprar cualquiera cuando otros dos entraron, uno pelinegro y otro pelirrojo.

De inmediato el pelirrojo me dio mala espina, algo en él no estaba bien, pero lo supe instantes después, esa rata que tenía en sus manos no era una simple rata, esa cosa olía a traición.

Recuerdo como me lancé a esa cosa, intentando proteger al chico, pero en vez de eso él me insulto, oh pero tuve mi venganza, la castaña me compró, tomó una sabia decisión al ponerme a mí antes que a una lechuza.

Desde ese momento soy un gordo y hogareño gatito, con esa chica pasé muchas aventuras, fui yo quien la consoló cuando el pelirrojo estaba herido a los 13 (por cierto él me pidió disculpas, pero aún así nuestra relación no es buena), fui yo también quién estuvo con ella cuando el mismo tonto pelirrojo la hizo llorar un año después, en cada una de sus aventuras yo estuve ahí, ayudándola.

Hasta que fracasé, no la pude proteger de algo tan simple, no pude evitar que se enamorara de ese pelirrojo.

Sí, mi dueña, Hermione Granger se enamoró perdidamente del estúpido Ron Weasley a los catorce años, y claro, él la hizo sufrir mucho.

Cuando me resigné a creerlo (cuando ellos tenían dieciséis) comencé a referirme a Ronald como un pájaro, un pájaro que de seguro no tardaría en volar lejos de mi querida Hermione.

¡Oh que equivocación más grande!

Al llegar mi dueña a la mayoría de edad mágica, ella y sus dos amigos fueron en una misión, yo intenté por muchos métodos colarme en su maleta, pero ella siempre me descubría, así que me quedé al cuidado de una pelirroja, la hermana del Weasley.

Aún recuerdo como estuve solo por mucho tiempo, hasta que ella regresó, herida y con lágrimas en los ojos ¡pero estaba viva! Y también ese pelinegro y su amigo _el pelirrojo._

Conforme los días pasaban, ese tipo (el "pajarito") se distanció de Hermione, lastimando así a los dos, entonces tuve que intervenir.

-¡Estúpido gato lárgate de aquí!-Me gritó él cuando entré a su habitación.

**_"_****_No no quiero, ¡te estoy ayudando!"_**le dije, pero claro, él sólo entendió un "miau"

Le quité su varita, y la llevé a donde estaba Hermione, ella estaba triste y cansada.

Ellos comenzaron a hablar, lloraron claro, ¿Por qué? Exactamente no sé, los humanos lloran por todo…

Como sea, después de eso, ellos estaban más cerca uno del otro, y cuando estaban separados (aunque sea por unos metros) uno veía al otro.

* * *

Así pasaron algunos años, los necesarios para que la familia de pelirrojos volviera a sonreír, y hubiera paz en la comunidad mágica.

Hasta el día que ella, Hermione cumplió 25 años, Ron le hizo una propuesta, aún recuerdo todo, fue en el departamento que habían comprado ambos, ellos cenaban "románticamente" mientras a mí y a Pigwidgeon nos sirvieron comida enlatada de siempre.

-Hermione Jean Granger ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella comenzó a llorar, asustándonos a nosotros tres, la pequeña lechuza y yo nos acercamos para ver mejor.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes?- nos preguntó ella a mí y a la lechuza que estaba en una lámpara cercana.

**_"_****_No no, ¡él no te conviene! ¡Dile que no y volvemos a la casa de tus padres!"_**Intenté decirle

**_"_****_Oh cállate, ellos son felices juntos"_** Me contestó la lechuza, la única que me entendía.

-Sí Ron, acepto casarme contigo…

Ah pero que poca imaginación tienen los humanos para no distinguir los maullidos de "no" y "si"

* * *

Desde ese momento, creí que había fallado con ella, mi misión era protegerla, pero con ese pelirrojo creía que sufriría demasiado.

Aún así, no puse objeciones (es decir, no maté al pelirrojo mientras dormía), me comporté como un lindo y peludo gatito, e incluso fui yo quien camino al altar con una almohada en mi lomo que contenía los anillos que los uniría de por vida.

* * *

Los cuatro nos mudamos a una gran casa, que le compró él a ella a pesar de sus objeciones, creí que todo iba bien, ellos eran felices, Pigwidgeon y yo éramos queridos y alimentados, y fue ahí cuando todo se vino abajo.

Recuerdo esa noche, fue poco después que ella anunciara su primer embarazo, Ron y Hermione pelearon, pigwidgeon y yo no escuchamos mucho, pero entendí que él saldría a una misión y ella se negaba a dejarlo ir.

Aún así, él se fue, ¿Qué los humanos no entienden el significado de NO? Entonces, la noche que él se iría ella lo ignoró, tanto que se encerró sola sin permitirle entrar.

-¡Hermione lo siento pero debo ir!

-¡Te amo y lo sabes!

-¡Abre la puerta!

Eso y más el dijo, pero sólo escuchaba sus sollozos de ella, luego de varios minutos él bajó, Pig estaba dormido, y entonces, él habló conmigo.

-Ella no me quiere ni ver… -Me dijo triste

**_"_****_Eso lo supe desde antes que tú" _**claro, él sólo entendió "miau"

-Te pido que la cuides ¿si? Pero no sólo a ella, gato feo… también a mi hija, ¿podrás cuidarlas?

**_"_****_La he cuidado desde el momento que salió conmigo de esa tienda, y lo seguiré haciendo"_**intente decirle.

-De acuerdo, gracias Crookshanks…

Él me dio una palmada en la cabeza, y entonces supe que tal vez, sólo tal vez él era digno de Hermione.

* * *

Esa noche, así como todas en las que él estaba fuera, yo dormía con ella, y aún después que nació la pequeña Rosie, constantemente cambiaba de cuarto, para cuidarlas a ambas, como lo prometí.

Hablando de Rose, sentí un cariño infinito por ella desde el día que Hermione me levantó para verla, era muy pequeña, y tan perfecta, _era mi responsabilidad._

¡Ella me sacó pelaje verde! Me pintaba, me jalaba mi colita, me aventaba, me aplastaba, en fin, lo que cualquier humano descuidado hace con su gato.

Pero a pesar de eso y más yo la amaba, vigilé sus primeros pasos, mientras caminaba con su padre, vigilaba que comiera todo lo que había en su plato (bueno, a veces la ayudaba).

Y conforme ella crecía, yo noté como el amor entre Hermione y Ron crecía, peleaban claro, pero después se les veía igual o más enamorados, y poco después que llegó Rosie, llegó él.

Y si, me refiero a Hugo, ese humano pelirrojo, pero con los ojos idénticos a los de Hermione, él era diferente a Rose, él era más tranquilo (sólo me perseguía por toda la casa) y yo supe que él era como Hermione en miniatura y versión niño.

Ya éramos seis, Hermione, Ron, Rose, Hugo, Pig y yo, mi castaña y el pelirrojo nunca nos descuidaron a Pig ni a mí, nos siguieron amando como siempre, incluso cuando Ron le compró a Rosie y Hugo un perro y un gato a cada uno.

Ósea, ¡ya éramos diez! Mi familia crecía y crecía, yo estaba muy feliz, viendo como Rose y Hugo jugaban con sus mascotas, Ron mimaba a Pig y yo seguía en el regazo de Hermione.

Y pude notarlo; ya soy viejo, he vivido mucho, y fui una parte importante en la vida de todos los que en ese momento me rodeaban.

Observé a Hermione, ella tenía unas cuantas arrugas más en su rostro al igual que Ron, pero para mí, ella seguía siendo la más bella de todo el mundo.

* * *

Algunos años pasaron, en los cuales Pig se fue, murió tranquilo, mientras dormía, Rose y Hugo hicieron magia por primera vez, comenzaron a hablar y caminar, entraron al colegio Muggle, y continuaron creciendo.

Y en todos esos años, Ron nunca dejó de amar a Hermione.

Incluso ahora, que estoy viejo y cansado, estoy en mi cesta favorita descansando, escuchando como los cuatro se van para despedir a los niños en su primer año de Hugo en Hogwarts, yo sólo los observó, como los dos niños están muy inquietos, mientras que los padres están tristes, para dejarlos ir.

En el último momento Ron regresó, y se hincó hasta estar cerca de mí.

-¿Nunca te lo agradecí verdad?

**_"_****_¿Qué cosa? No tienes nada que agradecer_****"** Ahí va otro "miau"

-Cuidaste de ellos, los has protegido como sólo un gato astuto podría… Gracias bola de pulgas, gracias por cuidar a **_Nuestra _**familia.

_Nuestra_

Era la primera vez que él se refería así conmigo, y entonces, después de 26 años que estoy con Hermione supe mi error.

Ron no era el pájaro que yo creí, que yo pensaba que volaría pronto lejos de ella, no, después de todo esto para mí, él seguirá siendo un pájaro, pero uno no volador, que decidió quedarse con ella para siempre.

Ron era el pájaro no volador que Hermione logró atrapar.

Y, sabiendo eso, pude cerrar mis ojos, para no despertar de nuevo….

* * *

**Si has llegado hasta aqui ¡muchas gracias!**

**Yo siempre pensé que Crookshanks sería una parte muy importante en la vida de esta pareja, y como amo los gatos decidí escribir la historia :D**

**Espero les haya gustado... No olviden darme su opinión :)**


End file.
